my fictional love life
by Renaissance Rose
Summary: Indril is just a normal girl who has an amazing experience. She finally finds Middle-Earth, and love along the way. or does she?


**Soooooo there are a few Sindarin phrases. translations will be in parenthesis Please let me know if you like this and if I should write a sequel. If there were a playlist for this story it would be as follows: 1. "Dawn" from Pride and Prejudice. 2. "Fariytale" by Enya 3. "Thousand years" by Christina Perry and 4. "Just a Dream" by Nelly. Please let me know what song YOU think should be the _theme_. Thanks and enjoy!**

The day was bright and warm and everything was as I was used to. I walked into the forest, my one escape. I walked down the path and stopped to pick up an acorn. Suddenly something whizzed by my ear I turned and saw an arrow sticking out of the tree behind me, still vibrating from the impact. I threw my hands up in surrender "Don't shoot!" I shouted. The air was as tense as the bow string that released the new-found arrow. Then there was a voice behind me " A man sa?" It asked. "I eneth nin Indril Mithrandir A len?" _(my name is Indil Mithrandir and you are_) I answered. Then there was a whisper in my ear "Am man theled anirog istog"_ (for what purpose do you want to know_)I turned around to see my attacker. When I saw his face I froze. I knew him but only from stories and day dreams. "Am man theled argoreg " _( for what purpose did you do that) _ I asked pointing at the arrow "I apologize" he said "I didn't know if you were friend or foe." He bowed "I am Legolas, Prince of..." I cut him off "Mirkwood" He looked at me confused. "Yes." He said slowly "How did you know that?" I smiled "lucky guess. It is an honor to meet you your highness." I curtstied. "even with the...circumstances" I laughed waving my hand toward the arrow. "No," he bowed "It is I who am honored to meet you lady Indril and I am in your debt. Now that that I have met you may I see you again tomorrow?" He asked "You may" I nodded "but right now I have to go my family will be looking for me" I added. "Until tomorrow then" he said and he kissed my hand and disappeared into the forest. I stared after him "Indril!" Someone grabbed me "there you are! I was looking everywhere for you! Com'mon you'll be late for your birthday party!" My sister, Tari, dragged me away "Tari, I saw him." I whispered. "Saw who?" she rushed "Never mind com'mon!"

That night I told Tari everything that had happened in the woods. "Oh com'mon Indril. You must have been day dreaming again. You know Middle-Earth is only in fairy-tales. now go to sleep!" she yawned. "but what if it isn't?" I asked impatiently. "but it is. Now goodnight" She grumbled. But I couldn't sleep that night. I knew I had seen him, and I knew I would see him again... 

The next day I went to our meeting place and sure enough there was an arrow in the tree, this time there was a beautiful silver necklace. It was a choker of many elvish leaves. and a note:

_My Lady Indril,_

_You might have told me yesterday was your birthday. I had this crafted for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
Ever in your debt,_

_Legolas_

_"_Am man sa?" Legolas teased sneaking up behind me. I laughed. "follow me" he whispered. I followed him. he lead me to a grove of trees. "look" he said. He parted some branches and before me there lay the beautiful city of Rivendell. I started to enter the city but he held me back. "Not yet." 

We spent the rest of the day talking about different plants and playing in the river. When I got home I was chastised by Tari "You went swimming without me!?" She asked. The days went on like that for two weeks. Legolas and I would take walks through the forest, or he would teach me archery. One day however I went out to meet him and he wasn't there. but there was a note:

_Indril,_

_You cannot know how grieved I am not to be able to meet you today but I had to attend to royal business with my father, Thranduil , but if I may have the honor of your presence tonight. I have hidden a few things in your closet unbeknownst to your sister of course which I will ask you to wear tonight. These things are an elvish dress, shoes, a cloak, and a bow and a full quiver of arrows. I had each made from the finest materials for you. The cloak may seem thin but it will be the warmest in your possession._

_Your faithful friend_

_Legolas_

__I ran home as fast as I could and sure enough in the closet were the things he said I would find. The dress was black and silver, as were the shoes, the cloak was grey, and the bow was silver with Sindarin writing engraved in it. and the quiver matched. Soon enough it was twilight. I quickly wove my hair into an elvish style Legolas had shown me, donned the clothing and slipped into the forest. There in our meeting place was Leoglas no longer in the traveling clothes I usually saw him in this time he was all in silver and wore a circlet. he bowed and I curtsied. as i did so he placed a silver circlet on my head. He lead me to a clearing. There was a beautiful lake reflecting the full moon, and all the willows surrounding the lake glowed with purple and blue light. Fireflies and stars help light the night sky. Before I had a moment to react he whisked me into a dance. We danced for what seemed like an eternity and five minutes at the same time. Then he stopped and placed something cold and round in my hand. I opened my palm and there was a silver ring with Sindarin writing engraved on it similar to the writing on my bow."It's an elvish love ring, so you'll always remember me" he explained "Am man theled agoreg" _(For what purpose did you do that) _I asked. He kissed my forehead. "Because I love you" he whispered. 

"Indril!" a voice called. I looked at the acorn in my hand that I had just picked up. "Com'mon! you'll be late for your birthday party!" my sister, Tari cried. I closed my hand, and when I opened it again there was a silver ring in the acorn's place with Sindarin writing on it and a whisper in the wind: "So you'll always remember me..."

The End?


End file.
